Lucy-nee
by Char-nee
Summary: What if Sting and Rogue joined Fairy tail BEFORE the Tenrou accident? EVERYTHING IS CHANGING! This is a StiLuRo or a Sting X Lucy X Rogue. R & R, Please! rated T for later things, and determined violent dancing (?) Extended Summary inside!
1. I love Lucy-nee!

**What if Rogue and Sting joined Fairy Tail before the Tenrou incident, and they stayed there, hoping that their nakama would come back. Sting and Rogue, who had an attatchment to Lucy, and called her 'Lucy-nee' although in their hearts, they wanted to be more than just the little innocent boys standing by her side, so when she went missing on Tenrou island, they started to get bad-ass, knowing that Lucy would come back someday and they could try to make a move on her, because they wouldn't be some little boys that just followed her and went on missions with her and 'Natsu-nii', oh no, they would be old enough to do what they had wanted to do back then, because even back then they had perverted, dirty minds...**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V. ( 12 years old, before the tenrou incident)**

Rogue and I wandered the streets, and I found a magazine on the ground. I opened up the magazine, and stopped in my tracks. I stared at the beautiful blonde girl posing for a picture in this weird magazine.

" Hey, Sting why'd you stop?" He asks me, looking over my shoulder

" She's hot! Where'd you get this magazine?" He asks me, ripping it from my grasp

" Hey, This is Fairy Tail! We are mages! Lets join!" Rogue says hopefully. I had always wondered about that guild, so we started to walk to the overly-large building in Magnolia. We are at the doors, and we push them open, revealing the messiest guild hall I've ever seen (Even if this is my first time seeing a guild hall) I walk through the guild, Rogue trailing behind me

" This place is so cool!" I mutter. Then I spot the girl I saw in the magazine in front of me and Rogue, she looks like she's 17, and she is really good-looking, although I probably have the most perverted 12-year-old mind

" Are you two mages?" She asks us sweetly, with a smile

" Yeah, I'm Sting and this is Rogue. We would like to join Fairy Tail!" I say excitedly. She smiles at us, then grabs us by the hands

" Then come with me! We'll get you signed up!" She says happily, leading us through the room, almost to the bar counter before a chair is sent flying at her, and it hits her in the head. A dark aura glows around her as she glares at someone. Rogue and I move up to her side, where we see that she is glaring at Salamander, my role model, who is starting to cower

" Natsu..." She says venomously at the said salmon-haired mage

" L-Lu-Lucy... I am so sorry.." He stutters

" LUCY KICK!" She screams, her foot meeting with Natsu's face before he is sent flying into the wall. I look at Rogue, who looks up at the blonde girl, whom Natsu-san called 'Lucy', with admiration

" Uh, sorry you two! My name's Lucy by the way." She says, leading us over to the bar to see a white-haired woman wiping a glass

" Oh, Lucy! You had children? Who with?" The woman asks her as Lucy sweatdrops, letting go of our hands

" Mira, they are like, twelve, and your asking me, a 17-year-old if I had children? NO!" Lucy screams at the woman called 'Mira' " Anyways, This is Rogue and Sting! They said that they wanted to join!" Lucy beams

" Okay! I'm Mira-Jane, Sting, Rogue!" She introduces herself " Now, what kind of magic do you use?" She asks us

" I am the white dragon-slayer, and Rogue is the shadow dragon-slayer." I exclaim. She stares blankly at us _So she doesn't believe us... huh?... _

" EVERYONE, WE NOW HAVE 5 DRAGONSLAYERS!" She yells loudly wait, 5?! I look at Rogue, who looks equally shocked

" YEEEEAAAAH!" The members all scream.

" So where do you want your mark and what color?" Mira-Jane asks us

" White, on the back of my right hand, like Lucy-san's!" I reply

" Black, and same place as Sting's..." Rogue says, looking at the ground. Mira smiles and gives us our stamps

" Lucy-nee, can we meet the Natsu-nii?" I ask Lucy, who smiles sweetly at me, I think the older-person hounorifics worked well

" Sure! If you want you can go on missions with us, sometime!" She says, taking our hands and leading us over to Natsu, who is fighting with some guy in boxers.

" GRAY! PUT. ON. SOME. CLOTHES!" Lucy yells at the raven-haired guy called 'Gray'

" Uwah! Where did they go?" He screams, looking down at himself, then running away

" That was Gray, he has a bad habit of stripping..." Lucy sighs, scratching the back of her head. Natsu Turns to Lucy

" Hey, Luce, wanna go on a job?" Natsu asks her. Lucy gives our backs a light push, indicating for us to move forwards, which we do

" Only if the new members can come, too!" Lucy exclaims. Natsu looks down and notices us

" Hey, guys! Luce, what are their names?" He greets us

" I'm Sting! I'm also a dragon-slayer!" I say excitedly

" I'm Rogue, and so am I.." Rogue speaks up

" Yosh! New members, and they're dragon-slayers!" Natsu says fist-pumping. Lucy giggles at him. I feel a pang of jealousy, because Lucy may be older than me, but I want her to be my girl-friend in the future.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

Lucy-nee is truly a kind person. Natsu decided that we would go on a job capturing some dark mages tomorrow, and Lucy showed us to everyone in the guild. Right now, Rogue and I are talking with a dragon-slayer our age. Wendy-chan. She's a sky dragon-slayer

" You know, Rogue-kun, Sting-kun all of the dragon-slayers at Fairy Tail have exceeds! Do you have one?" Wendy-chan asks us as she sips her apple juice

" STIIIIIING!" Sting's missing exceed, Lector came flying through the window and straight into Sting

" Sting, you left me and Frosch alone!" Lector bawls. FROSCH! I FORGOT ABOUT FROSCH!

" Waaah! Rogue-kun! Fro is sad!" Frosch comes in after Lector, and hugs my head with such force that I fall over

" Oh, my! Question answered!" Wendy says

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I look over at the boys talking with Wendy, and their exceeds talking with the older exceeds. I smile

" Y'know, Lucy, I think that Sting-kun and Rogue-kun like you!" Mira says teasingly

" Mira-san, they are CHILDREN, what do you know?" I ask her, obviously

" Lucy, it's not hard to see, Sting and Rogue wanted their guild stamp in the same spot as you!" She points out

" I guess, but they also called me 'Lucy-nee', like Romeo does, so it's sisterly love." I decide

" Whatever you say, _Lover-girl _" Mira adds, walking away

" Ugh!" I bang my head on the counter

* * *

**When Everyone is leaving to go to Tenroujima (Sting's P.O.V.)**

" Can I please go with you and Cana-nee, Lucy-nee?" I beg Lucy. She puts her hand on my head, and Rogue's, who is standing next to me, and smiles warmly at us, causing us to blush _I hate being this weak when it comes to emotions and feelings! Maybe when Lucy is gone, I could change that.. _I think

" Don't worry you 2! I promise that everyone and myself will come back soon and safe! Alright?" She asks us.

" Okay! It's a promise, Lucy-nee!" I say, gripping my fist

" A-alright... although I didn't say anything.." Rogue says, crossing him arms and pouting at the wooden dock.

" Good!" Lucy says, getting up to go. When the ship starts to leave, Lucy goes to the back of the ship

" I'll see you when I get back, Cuties!" She yells out to Rogue and I with a wink, we blush at her calling us 'Cuties' . We wave back.

**The day that everyone on Tenroujima was pronounced to be missing ( Rogue's P.O.V.)**

I read the paper and froze.

" St-Sting... Lucy-nee... she and the others are missing..." I say sadly to Sting, whose expression is a shocked one as he punchs the ground

" W-well... I will wait for her... She promised she would come back, and I believe her! I love Lucy-nee! I will wait for her!" Sting cries

" So do I. I believe in what Lucy-nee said, also." I say... It seems that Sting and I will now have a rilvary on who gets Lucy when she comes back, _If _she comes back...

* * *

**I like this story! Everything will be different! And I kinda wanna make a club scene for this story X3 LOL! I am having a pole up on my page about who should be with Lucy in the end! VOTE PLEASE!**


	2. You came back!

**Let's see what will happen, children...**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

So much has happened since Lucy and the others went missing onj tenroujima, and today is their anniversary, also the day that Jet, Droy and Macao go out on a search fort them, hoping they've come back. I still have faith, after 7 years of holding down the fort with Sting. We are currently Fairy Tail's strongest members, not many people have left, seeing as how Sting and I keep Fairy Tail in order with a good reputation, except for a guild, Twilight Ogre. They come here once a month, saying we owe them money, although we owe them nothing of the sort. Sting has become less enthusiastic about the thought of Lucy coming back, and he started to have one-night-stands with random girls to stop thinking about Lucy. I have become more distant, but I do not go one day without thinking about her. I am at the request board, looking for a job, and one catches my attention. It says, Dragon Slayer needed for Sabertooth. Ugh, this is the 17th one they've put up this month! Sabertooth keeps trying to get us to join their guild and leave Fairy Tail! I crumple the request, and throw it in the nearby waste-bin. I look over to Sting

" Sting, you've become a monster ever since 3 years ago..." I say, looking at him

" Hm." He grunts, taking a swig of beer. I feel a tug at my black cloak

" Rogue-nii, I wants to know who you keep refferring to! You always refer to someone labeled 'her' and how Sting-nii has 'changed'! What does it mean?" Asuka asks me. I smile sadly at her, and pick her up

"It's better that you don't know, Asuka." I tell her, handing her back to Bisca and Alzack

" Iknow you don't want to remember Lucy-nee, Rogue-nii.." Romeo says sadly. I walk over to him, and sit down with him

" Thanks, Romeo. I believe they will come back, someday-" I am cut off by the guild doors bursting open. Ugh, _Twilight Ogre _I even hate their guild name. I stand up, the chair skidding across the floor. I turn to face them

" I told you bastards, we owe you nothing!" I yell, infuriated that they even DARE come here TODAY, on the Tenrou ANNIVERSARY " Shadow dragons Roar!" I yell, the black funnel streaming from my mouth, blowing every last one of them out of the way to reveal those who went missing on tenroujima Island, 7 years ago. I am 18, and so is Sting. They look as though they haven't aged at all. I see Lucy, and my heart seems to burst. Romeo is the first to move, he comes up to my side

" N-Natsu-nii.." He cries. Natsu puts a hand on his shoulder

" You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?" He asks him. Natsu notices me

" And you... you're-" Lucy cuts him off, emerging from the crowd

" Rogue... It's nice to see you never left..." She says with a heart-felt smile. My heart pounds in my chest. _This is my chance.. _I think. I close the distance between us with a passionate hug. _You came back... You came back _I sob silently into her shoulder

* * *

**Ok! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to update now, but I was tired as hell, so here you go... appreciate that I actually put forth an effort to make the next chapter.**

**WARNING: For those who do not appreciate and write things like 'the chapter's too short' or something else, then I will not write more and this will end here, now for the poll!~**

**The poll results have Rogue winning so far! By the way, I won't take StiLuRo for an answer**


	3. Tears

**Hey guys! Are you ready for this chapter? I know I am! Let's begin!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was so happy to see Rogue. He had really matured and was pretty good-looking. My heart came to a stop in my chest. _Did I really just say that? _I blushed. Rogue pulled back from me and smiled

" Is Sting here?" I ask him, hopefully

" Over here." Rogue says with a nod, leading me over to the bar. At the moment, we were having a welcome back party, and everyone was partying. Rogue stopped in front of a teen with spiky blonde hair and an earing, wearing the most ridiculous clothes I have ever seen

" You havn't changed, huh, Bumble Bee?" I asked him playfully.

" Lucy-nee, I am 18 years old, I don't do nick-names anymore." He states with a smirk

" Then don't call me Lucy-nee, I am 17, a year younger than you." I say knowingly

" Okay then, Blondie." He says smirking. He gets up and walks away after he sees me getting pissed. I am about to go give him a piece of my mind, when Rogue places a hand on my shoulder

" Don't waste your time, Lucy. He's changed. He's no longer the boy you once knew. I am, though." He says gently with a small smile. I blush.

"O-Oh. Thanks, Rogue!" I stutter _Dammit, he might've been a little boy once, but that's all over now! He's fully matured. Deep, masculine, husky voice. Nice, well-built body. Sexy facial features. Holy Shit what am I saying!? _I ask myself, to which myself gladly answers back

_You're saying you like that Cute, crimson eyed teen!_My vixen states. I turn away from Rogue, hoping to hide my growing blush.

" I-I think I'll go home, Rogue..." I tell him, walking out of the guild hall

* * *

I walk home, my heart beating hard all the while. I can't believe I just saw him today, and he already has my heart pounding in my chest, but when I talked with Sting, it was different, somehow. I opened the door to my apartment, and saw my kitchen table filled with presents. 14 presents. I looked the boxes over carefully, and noticed that 7 were from my father, and 7 were from Sting and Rogue! I went to ask the Landlady how much I owed her, but she said it had already been paid for, by a black-haired boy and a blonde-haired boy. I smiled. So Sting and Rogue payed my rent for me while I was gone, huh? I will need to thank them later. I asked her if they both paid, and she replyed

" No, only the black-haired one did." So I only need to thank Rogue. Since my inner self wouldn't stop telling me I had a crush on him, I figured I would give him a kiss on the cheek. Not the lips, The CHEEK! I kept telling myself this. I wanted to do this, I just didn't know how. I went back to my apartment, and opened the door to find the Fire dragonslayer getting all too familiar with my place again.

"Natsu, get out!" I yell at him

" But I wanna see what you got for your birthday!" Natsu whines. A vien pops up on my forehead

" Natsu. Out." I say, simply pushing him out of the conveniently opened window, and shut it. I looked at one particular present that Natsu was close to burning. It was a small yellow box tied with pink ribbon. I picked up the small object and gently unwrap it. I open the lid to reveal a golden charm braclet with 12 tiny golden keys on it. One for each of the 12 Zodiac. I gasped, shocked that they got every little detail right. Tears welled up as I read the little white tag attached.

_ From those who admired you most,_

_ Sting and Rogue_

_We know you will come back someday, please let it be this year._

I let the tears stream down my cheeks. The date was marked for this year of my birthday.

* * *

**Aww! SWEET! I want someone to treat me like this...**


	4. Kiss, Kiss!

**Hey, peeps! I know, I haven't updated in a while, but at least I TRY to update! I have school and stuff, and friends and a LIFE! Now, I closed the pole, and the winner is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROGUE! The votes were a lot higher than Sting's**

**Sting- 10**

**Rogue- 27!**

**And now, we see an incredible RoLu moment!**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I sucked in a deep breath. I was going to give Rogue a kiss... ON THE CHEEK, OF COURSE! I didn't know why I was so nervous, but overall, I was. I approached the guild doors, and took in one last deep breath. I pushed the doors opened.

" Morning, Guys!" I tried to sound normal. Everyone greeted back, and I scouted for Rogue, whom I found scanning the job board. I walked up to him, and shut my eyes

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I couldn't find a stupid job to my liking, and I just kept searching, although it was slightly pointless.

" R-Rogue, I wanted to thank you for paying my rent while I was gone." It was Lucy. I went to turn towards her, but my lips met hers, and I stared wide-eyed at her, while she did the same to me, as if she didn't plan for this to happen. But I took advantage of the situation anyways. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed back. I felt her hands grip my cloak.

" KYAA!" MiraJane hollered from behind us. Lucy pulled back abruptly

" I-I'm sorry, Rogue! I didn't mean to-to-to-to-" I didn't allow her to continue. I just kissed her again, and I heard cheers all around us _This is perfect. Lucy is perfect. I am kissing the girl I had longed for, these 7 years, and I loved her so, so much. My only question, was what about Sting?_

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I heard the entire guild cheering, and I looked towards the source. Rogue was kising Lucy. I should have known that I had no chance against him, but, she wasn't the only one I had liked. I looked up, and searched the guild. I found her. Wendy's older sister, Devon Marvel. She has hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, her magic is phenomenal, and so is she. I got up and walked towards her.

" Y'know, Devon. Rogue and Lucy are kissing, do you want to?" I ask her

" Sting, you were always such a cute little boy! You know how I loooove cute things!" Devon jumps on me, and our lips connect, although I am now on the floor next to a knocked over chair. The cheers grew louder, and I smiled against Devon's lips. Devon will be the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. It didn't take me lo0ng to notice it.

* * *

**I'm sorry! But this is the end! I'm sorry if you hate me, but I have other stories! SO SUPPORT THEM, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**


End file.
